In the arms of a stranger
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Misao se siente sola y deprimida por el amor no correspondido que siente por Aoshi. Un dia paseando por la calle se encuentra con cierta persona que la ayudara a animarse. SouMi


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin, excepto Seijuro, al que no debemos confundir con Soujiro. ;-)

****

Titulo: In the arms of a stranger

****

Notas de la autora: Bueno, antes de nada, tengo que decir que no tengo nada en contra de la pareja Aoshi/Misao, y que es mas, es una de mis favoritas, pero la verdad es que Soujiro me encanta, me parece encantador y siempre que veo los capítulos en los que el sale acabo llorando. Me apetecía escribir sobre el, darle un poco de felicidad, así que había que quitar a Aoshi de escena. No es nada personal.

Espero que os guste.

****

Dedicatoria: _A todas las personas que han amado alguna vez y les han roto el corazón. _

El invierno poco a poco llegaba a su fin y ya se podían ver los primeros brotes verdes creciendo con el vigor propio de cada nuevo año.

Misao paseaba por las calles de Kyoto sin rumbo fijo. La gente bien abrigada, paseaba bulliciosamente. Risas, gritos, niños corriendo, jugando. Parejas acarameladas tomando te verde en los puestitos de las calles. Amas de casa haciendo la compra diaria en el mercado.

Vendedores sonrientes que parecía que te iban a vender el mundo. Olores deliciosos entremezclándose unos con otros.

A pesar de todo este ambiente tan animado, Misao se sentía sola. Saludaba a sus conocidos con una amplia sonrisa, y bromeaba como de costumbre, pero era una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Era una sonrisa vacia.

En su interior se sentía muy desgraciada. Hacia ya tiempo que había sabido que Aoshi jamás sentiría nada por ella, pero a pesar de ello, había sido un golpe muy duro cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer.

Muchas ilusiones rotas, sueños perdidos…

Y tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo centrándose en una única persona, poniendo todas sus esperanzas, todo su amor en él, y todo para nada.

Aoshi no fue cruel. No fue rudo. Simplemente estuvo como siempre, inexpresivo y sin mostrar un ápice de emoción en esos hermosos ojos suyos.

Y dolía. Dolía muy adentro y muy profundamente. El saber que la persona que amas no siente nada por ti.

Que lo único que le inspiras es pena, e indiferencia.

Misao lloro muchas noches, después de que Aoshi le dijese por fin, que no, que ellos jamás tendrían nada. Ni en un presente, ni en un futuro.

No había nada que hacer, nada más que decir, y verle caminar alejándose de ella, perdiéndose en la noche, fue demasiado triste. Una agonía extrema, que la joven no creyó poder soportar.

Ahora, un par de meses después, paseaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con el propósito de olvidar el dolor manteniéndose ocupada.

Y eso era lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, tratar de olvidar, de enterrar el dolor, de cerrar la herida sangrante e invisible que había en su pecho.

Desde entonces sus habilidades como ninja habían mejorado considerablemente. Su rapidez, agilidad, reflejos…

No por obra de magia, sino por la constancia. Todos los días pasados entrenando sin parar, centrándose únicamente en mejorar… todo para olvidarle a el.

¿Y no era ya tiempo de dejar de sufrir? ¿Cuánto dolor puede soportar el corazón de una joven antes de endurecerse como el diamante y perder toda capacidad de amar?

- ¿Qué le sirvo jovencita?

Misao sacudió la cabeza perpleja. Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta y había entrado a un local. Uno de los camareros le sonreía educadamente esperando respuesta.

- Umm…Gomen ne…- murmuro sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas- Pero no llevo dinero…

El camarero no comento nada, aunque pareció un poco desconcertado. Misao iba a volver a salir cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

Al girarse, sorprendida se encontró con un rostro sonriente y levemente conocido. ¿Quién era ese joven de expresión afable?

- Por favor, permíteme que te invite a algo- dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír por un solo momento- Afuera hace frío, y tienes todo el aspecto de necesitar descansar un poco en un sitio calido.

Misao arqueo una ceja. Era extraño que un desconocido fuese tan amable, claro esta, teniendo buenas intenciones. Pero ni era de noche, ni estaban en una zona peligrosa, y la intriga que le causaba el no saber exactamente quien era el, ni de que le sonaba su rostro la hicieron elegir el aceptar su oferta.

- Arigato, si no es molestia…-El joven no la dejo terminar la frase, y le señalo una mesa cercana a la salida, a la cual se dirigió y posteriormente se sentó cómodamente.

Misao se mantuvo en silencio, curiosa pero a la vez cautelosa. Rodeo con las manos la infusión caliente que le tendió el muchacho, y noto como sus dedos helados por el frío iban recuperando su habitual color rosado.

- Makimachi Misao, ¿No es cierto?- pregunto educadamente el joven, la sonrisa eterna en su rostro juvenil.

- Si. ¿Y tu eres?- pregunto Misao algo bruscamente. Hasta entonces, su carácter, alegre y lleno de energía se había mantenido apagado, como todo su ser en esos últimos tiempos. Pero había algo en la sonrisa del joven que la irritaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz cuando ella era tan desgraciada? ¿Y esos aires de suficiencia?

- Seta Soujiro- respondió el joven, y sus ojos brillaron con algo parecido a la diversión.- Ya nos habíamos conocido antes- continuo hablando como si nada- Las circunstancias no tan agradables como estas, por supuesto…

- ¡¿TENKEN NO SOUJIRO?!- Misao soltó el vaso de infusión que estaba sosteniendo de la impresión que le causo la noticia. Vio como a cámara lenta como el vaso iba cayendo… hasta que un segundo después estaba firmemente sujeto por la mano de un aun sonriente Soujiro.

- Misao…-chan- murmuro Soujiro tomándose confianzas con la chica- Cuidado con esto, esta casi hirviendo y podrías lastimarte. Antes se me conocía por ese nombre, si, pero preferiría que me llamases Soujiro simplemente. Ya no… ya no soy el que era, y no busco problemas. Solo tranquilidad. No me gustaría asustar a nadie de este local- murmuro Soujiro bajando la voz.

Misao asintió, todavía con los ojos como platos. ¿Tenken no Soujiro? ¿La espada más veloz de Japón? ¿Qué demonios…?

- Así que… ya no… buscas problemas. Algo había oído acerca de eso, de labios del propio Himura. Pensé que habías decidido hacerte Rurouni e ir a buscar respuestas…

Soujiro dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego miro fijamente a Misao, que por primera vez se fijo en los hermosos ojos que poseía el joven.

Eran muy expresivos, y no coincidían con su sonrisa. Eran tristes. Llenos de malos recuerdos y dolor…

Misao lo sabia, porque sus propios ojos reflejaban lo mismo cuando se miraba en el espejo.

- Hai, Misao-chan. Pero viajar solo me cansa y me aburre. Ahora estoy de paso por aquí, trabajo en lo que puedo, y vagabundeo por las calles. Nada emocionante- dijo rascándose la cabeza y haciendo una mueca- La verdad es que te vi, y no estaba seguro de que fueras tú. Pareces diferente.

- No me pasa nada- aseguro Misao con una amplia sonrisa.

Soujiro arqueo una ceja y por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar dejo de sonreír.

- Ah, a mi no tienes porque engañarme. Esta bien si no quieres hablar de ello. A veces se esta bien, simplemente junto a alguien, en silencio. ¿El día es precioso verdad?

Misao no respondió, pero dejo de sonreír. Permaneció pensativa unos minutos, cosa que no pareció inmutar a Soujiro que silbaba alegremente.

El Tenken, llevaba una ropa muy parecía a la que llevaba cuando tuvo que pelear contra Himura.

El color azul le sentaba muy bien. Misao no pudo evitar pensar que era muy apuesto. Tenia algo… extraño y entrañable que la hacia sentirse a gusto en su compañía.

- Nunca me diste la impresión de ser tan callada- dijo finalmente Soujiro volviéndola a mirar fijamente.

- No lo era. No lo soy- dijo Misao, e iba notando como le daban mas y mas ganas de abrirse al rurouni y ser sincera con el- La verdad es que no estoy en mis mejores momentos. Yo… yo amaba a Aoshi-sama, y es un amor no correspondido. Siempre… él siempre a sido especial para mi, y ya no se que hacer…

Soujiro asintió y no comento nada, ya que no había nada que pudiese decir que la pudiese hacer sentirse mejor.

¿O quizás si?

- Misao-chan… ¿Has probado alguna vez el sake?

La joven ninja se quedo sin palabras unos instantes y al final empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Soujiro también se rió, y esta vez la sus ojos también parecían alegres.

- ¿Acaso quieres verme en estado de embriaguez?- pregunto la joven juguetonamente.

- Esa jamás seria mi intención- dijo Soujiro solemnemente llevándose una mano al pecho con gesto teatral- Pero la gente suele ahogar las penas así…

- ¿De veras?- pregunto Misao frunciendo la nariz en gesto despectivo- No me gustan los borrachos. Huelen raro y solo dicen tonterías. Son todos unos pervertidos.

Soujiro sonrió.

Poco a poco ambos se olvidaron de sus diferencias, de que casi no se conocían y de que en un tiempo pasado habían sido enemigos.

La conversación se fue animando. Misao se estaba comportando casi como siempre había sido, contándole anécdotas de sucesos del Aoiya, de todas las veces que el viejo Okina había intentado seducir a alguna jovencita…

Soujiro no hablaba mucho, pero parecía muy a gusto en la compañía de Misao.

Cuando el dueño del local, les aviso que era la hora de cerrar ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Una vez en la calle ambos se quedaron sin saber que hacer o que decir… era un silencio incomodo. Misao sabia que debía volver al Aoiya, en donde volvería a encontrarse con Aoshi, y toda su alegría recién encontrada volvería a esfumarse, y Soujiro… continuaría su viaje.

- Creo que es hora de decir adiós- murmuro el joven. Ya era de noche y las calles se estaban despejando.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- No hace falta- respondió Misao- Esta cerca, y además si hay algún problema ¡Se defenderme perfectamente!

- No lo estaba dudando- repuso Soujiro sonriente- Pero me sentiría mejor si te acompañase…

- Sou-chan, de verdad no hace falta.- La ninja sintió lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. En ese momento, algo extraño paso en su corazón. Una conexión entre este y su mente. Todo parecía mejor con Soujiro. Y su sonrisa, cuando esta era sincera hacia que Misao sintiese algo extraño en el estomago.

Siguiendo un impulso, y diciéndose así misma, que lo hacia porque nunca le volvería a ver, se acerco a Soujiro y lo beso en los labios.

Fue un beso suave, y para cuando Soujiro se dio cuenta de que había acabado, la chica se había ido.

Misao corrió lo más rápidamente posible en dirección al Aoiya. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho. Y lo que acababa de hacer… el beso que le había dado a Soujiro. Sintió como las mejillas le ardían.

¿Qué pensaría Soujiro de ella? ¿Qué estaba loca por irse corriendo de esa manera? ¿Qué no era constante con sus sentimientos?

Cuando estaba llegando ya, noto una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado, y algo agarrandola y arrastrándola a otro lugar.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de donde estaba, unos labios hambrientos estaban sobre los suyos, y una lengua jugueteaba con la suya, incitándola a abrir mas la boca.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontraron con los de Soujiro que la miraban con la misma intensidad de siempre, pero con un extraño brillo peligroso.

Misao se dejo envolver en su abrazo y correspondió el beso. Sus labios eran muy suaves y dulces. Su cuerpo fuerte, y extrañamente reconfortante mientras la abrazaba casi con reverencia.

Misao se sentía como una princesa entre los brazos de Soujiro.

Cuando el beso se termino, se dio cuenta de que apenas tenia aliento y su corazón estaba acelerado.

Soujiro le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y la abrazo aun más fuertemente.

- Lo siento.- murmuro finalmente – Pero creo que no te dejare marchar de mi lado.

Misao se quedo boquiabierta.

- ¿Sou-chan? Pero…- Soujiro no la dejo seguir hablando ya que empezó a besarle en el cuello con suavidad pero incesantemente.

Había en el una necesidad, una pasión, algo que hacia sentir a Misao con una fuerza que antes no tenia.

- Ven conmigo- dijo finalmente Soujiro- Se que has amado mucho, y que te han hecho daño. Pero creo que ambos sentimos algo… hay algo entre nosotros. Lo supe cuando te vi entrar en local de antes. Sabía que tenía que decirte algo. Misao. Ven conmigo. Viajemos. Visitemos lugares. Juntos. Dame la oportunidad… no, danos la oportunidad de ser felices.

Misao estaba muy confundida, pero el calor del cuerpo de Soujiro junto al suyo, sus palabras dulces y prometedoras…

Era una oferta tentadora. Pero no podía ser. Jamás daría resultado, ya que ella, ella estaba todavía enamorada de Aoshi ¿verdad? Además el Aoiya era su hogar, era todo lo que conocía, su vida. No podía dejarlo atrás.

- Si.

¿Si? Espera… Misao se quedo estupefacta… Había decidido que no era posible… entonces ¿Por qué había dicho que si? SI. SI. La respuesta había sido que si. Su mente había dicho no, pero su corazón había dicho si.

_Y a veces hay que dejarse guiar por el corazón._

****

Fin

**Notas finales:** He estado a punto de escribir un final triste en el que Misao volvía al Aoiya y Soujiro desaparecía de escena, pero me ha pasado lo mismo que a Misao y mis dedos no han querido escribir algo así. Creo que para cosas tristes ya tenemos la visa misma, y además prefiero los finales felices.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
